Talk:Codex: Xai'athi
Did you do it for the lulz?Bladiumdragon 20:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I did for the lulz. -_- Vivaporius 20:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Just a little mistake here "... Their father and leader, Binadamu Madora, created them with the intention of replacing humanity with a newer, stronger breed of humans, one that would succumb to sickness, greed, or death...." ''Don't humans already do that? Cheers Dog of War 11:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Thanks for pointing that out. Vivaporius 17:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cheers. Acturly this page has inspiered me to do a codex for Zoragons Dog of War 17:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice to know I'm inspiring others. Good luck. Vivaporius 17:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Could anyone explain to me what those "WS" and "BS" things mean and how to make those awesome codex images without any major use of photoshop?(I can still use it if it's absolutely necessary) I feel like making a codex for my Silver Army. Bladiumdragon 22:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) This is Viva. WS is Weapon Skill, and BS is Ballistic Skill. WS is how good a unit is in close combat, and BS is how good they are with ranged attacks. A normal Guardsman would be WS 3, while the Space Marines would WS 4. I made the Codex image using GIMP, and cutting pasting strips of pictures of the same size together. Go to 4Share.com and download the W40k 5th Edition Codex for the game rules, and download the Space Marine 5th Edition codex for a template to work with. 22:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But I actually meant the ENTIRETY of the skill branch there. I'll try that 5th edition codex template though. Thanks lot. Bladiumdragon 23:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm doing this from a non-bias point of view, so don't take it to heart. I carn't coment on the units since I don't know what sive they'll be/ what there equipment is (though they do have cool, ununderstandabale, unpronounceable names) so I can't coment on those. So I'll talk about the special rules insted. There are to many of them, it would get very confusing on the battlefeild. I sugest ditching the pride one completly, as it would become very confusing very quickly. You should probably drop the Genetic Superiority and make it just Genetic Trait, insted just put the special rules on the profiles. You might whant to drop the Nishatium Blood or redifine it, if you do keep it change the test to a inishative or toughness one insted (and you might want to say "in close combat" as at the moment you can kill a devistator for gunning you down from the other side of the feild). the Wrath of the Mtawala rules good, just make sure that only on modle/unit is going to have it, though it's ok to have the potential to have two it an army. Rant over. Trulyrandom 02:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I'll be ditching the Pride, and the Nishatium Blood trait to close combat as adviced. As for Wrath of the Mtawala, I've purposelly left it for HQ units, thus meaning only the commanders will have the ability to inspire the surrounding units (may have the limit be one or two max). Vivaporius 02:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) yea, i'm just thinking that if a rutine has it, then you can have up to 4. Trulyrandom 02:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I've made the changes. What do you think so far? Vivaporius 02:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It's good, don't let my coments get you down, your doing well. I'm just being picky. ;) Inderpendant charicter is a special rule, not a unit type. Other than that, looking realy good. Trulyrandom 23:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info Truely. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok Viva, since I haven't really reviewed this in a while, like you asked, I thought I'd give you a review of things I picked up on. So, get a snack and drink and enjoy! :P Ujumla Now the stats for this guy put him just above a Space Marine Capitan in combat (to give you an idea of where he is in power). However his rules make him quite powerful. Fleet isn't a problem, and Nishatium Blood isn't either really. The Wrath of the Mtwala is though. It would really push his points up, due to making every unit within 12" get plus one attack. I personally would stop it being a baseline rule, and make it an upgrade, or change the rule it's self. Personal opinion though. Warlord The Warlord has about the same stats as a Space Marine Capitan, though not exactly the same. Again, there is the Wrath of the Mtawala rule problem, but you might also want to be aware of what you equip him with initially. Giving him a powerful initial weapon layout to start off with might mean that a slightly less powerful item redundant as a result. Also be careful when talking about power weapons in 6th Edition, as different Power weapons (Swords Axes and Mauls) work in different ways, so it's generally better to say "power weapon" to encompass them all. Psion Nothing really to say, as there is not a lot of information about their psychic powers/wargear. The stats are just above a Librarians in combat, bar the Armour save. You also need to add the rule "Psyker (mastery level X)", so that they can use psychic powers. The "X" is corespondent to a number (1,2,3) that tells the player how many psychic powers they can use a turn. All races start their Psykers of at Mastery level 1, with two as an upgrade, and 3 being reserved for special Characters. Command Staff The companions are just above Space Marine Veterans, though giving them two wounds might cause problems. I'm sure that you know where the Akili Field Agent and Combat medic stand as a result, so I won't explain that. Otherwise the only thing I have to say is that is it just one of the models that can bring down an Orbital Bombardment? If so you should probably put "Orbital Bombardment (X person only)". Amara I don't know what level of power you want these guys to be at, but I'm guessing Greater Deamon/Carnifex level, so I'll work with that. They aren't as powerful as a Greater Deamon, they need more toughness and strength for that. Also It appears to me that you have a rule against going above 3 attacks. It's not illegal or OTT for a model to have 4 or 5, all the Wolf Lords have 4 and most Greater Deamons have 5-6. Just saying that it's not frowned upon, and 3 attacks looks out of place with all the other high numbers. Askari Their stats put them on-par with Space Marines, bar initiative being higher and their Armour Save being lower. The only other bit of advice about them is that Caraplace Armour is a 4+ save, not 5+. Huntress You might want to move these to the Elites or Fast Attack section of the army list. Their's nothing wrong with the stats, their fine by them selves, but they have a ridiculously high ballistic skill for troops. Combine this with the face that they'll be sitting at the back on an objective (as only troops can claim objectives) would make them a bit OTT. It's only the fact that there troops that spoils it for them, otherwise there fine. Dilseoiri First things first, they will be ridiculously cheep. I know this is what your going for, but even so they will be really cheep. Their stats fit this role perfectly. You also need to expand on the Reckless and Expendable rules, but otherwise they have a clear divined role and are really good. Renegades There stats are just above an Imperial Guardsman's. Also the Ganglord might want to have stronger stats, as he is in effect a mini-hero, but that's not going to make or break anything. Weapons You need to update this, as it has weapons that are not on the other models, and certain models weapons don't show up on it. Also there is nothing on there about Close Combat Weapons. Wrath of the Mtawala This rule is OTT. While there are people in 40K that can give everyone in a certain range, these are special characters, and can generally only do it for a turn, or have another way to tone it down. You need to add something like that to this rule, to stop it being overpowered. Also Fearless means that they pass all Leadership tests that they are required to take, so you don't need to state it afterwards. Amara The only bad point with this is that you put rage in there. The Rage rule means that the model travels towards the closest visible unit, so you have no say over it. Genetic Trait I personally don't get this rule, surely the Xai'athi would have any genetic traits on their profile already? Otherwise it would be difficult to keep track of which unit has which upgrade, and everyone would take +1 strength as it is a lot more useful than +1 Weapons Skill. Nishatium Blood This rule needs a little bit of re-wording to be clearer. It needs to state whether after the unit has been killed the unit must take a test, or whether each model must take a test. It also needs to state whether or not the wounds can have saves against them (you might want to say that they receive X amount of hits resolved at Y strength and Z AP) and whether they count towards the casualties of the unit for the purposes of a moral test. I hope this helps. Trulyrandom (talk) 02:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Truly! I've never played the game, so I'm going in the dark with the codex. The Genetic Trait and Nishatium Blood were for the old, ''old Xai'athi (I'm talking the overpowered ones from more than a year ago). I've been planning on redoing the entire codex, but wanted to flesh out the Xai'athi before that. Other than that, thank you so much. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. Trulyrandom (talk) 22:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC)